


Shipwarming Gift, All Tied Up in a Bow

by nonnymouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dehumanization, F/F, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, human urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Spoiled Katja gets a gift from her parents that she knows just what to do with.
Relationships: Inexperienced New Owner noncons Slave Given As A Coming Of Age Gift
Kudos: 49
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Shipwarming Gift, All Tied Up in a Bow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningLio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLio/gifts).



Katja couldn't believe it. Her parents were the worst, but for once, they'd actually come through. It was finally time for Katja to man her own spaceship and find a port of her own, and she hadn't expected much of a shipwarming gift from them. After all, she only had a second-hand cruiser because her parents had forced her to work and save up money on her own. Sure, it was nicer than what most of her friends had gotten, but the facilities were subpar compared to what she'd expected growing up on her parent's ship.

But she'd walked onboard and there was her coming of age gift. Oh, she'd expected her parents to let her keep the maid droid that had always cleaned her room. That bit wasn't a surprise. But the best she'd hoped for had been an old slave good for nothing but cooking. Instead, waiting for her was a top-of-the-line slave all tied up in a bow—and a good bit of rope that forced her to stay perfectly displayed for Katja's inspection.

Eagerly, Katja closed the door of her ship behind her and rushed in to examine her new property. The slave was a female maybe a few years older than herself. Katja liked that. Those few extra years gave her face sharper lines and made her body a little fuller. She had gorgeously curving thighs and beautifully shaped breasts Katja suspected had been aided by careful surgery. Or perhaps it was the way the ropes from the bow had been tied, forcing them into a high, full shape despite their large size.

"Wow," Katja said, feeling mesmerized by those breasts. She'd always thought bigger was better. There were better ways to hurt them, to tie them up and pinch the nipples with biting clamps. She had so many toys to buy once she finished her first supply run and had a real paycheck.

Apparently, the slave took Katja's exclamation as permission to speak.

"Hello, mistress. I am—"

Katja slapped her, shutting her up. "What you are is my new urinal," she said, grabbing the slave by the arm and hauling her to the small cruiser's only bathroom. She didn't bother to undo any of the bonds pressing cruelly into her skin. After all, she was just going to secure the slave into place. "The previous owners didn't leave behind any of the slaves. Not a single fixture on the whole ship! You're my first one, which means you get to take the most important place."

The frame in which Katja was supposed to install the slave was not easy to figure out, not even after playing the ship's tutorial three times. By the time she figured it out, she was starting to feel a pressing need to use her slave's services. She managed well enough, rushing through a few of the steps meant to adjust the slave's position for their long-term comfort; the important thing was that she'd put the slave in a position where she didn't ever have to deal with her waste. Once she was done, the slave looked very nice, forced onto her knees and waiting, her back arched into a deep curve that offered up her mouth and breasts for Katja's rather urgent use. She'd have to let her out of the position periodically to prevent tissue damage, but she doubted she'd ever completely until the slave. She looked too good in rope. Especially those bright red ropes, bringing out the pink in her skin. She'd love to admire the sight longer, but she was too desperate.

"Don't spill," Katja ordered as she straddled the slave's face, sighing with relief as she was able to release her full, aching bladder. She'd been nervous when she left her parent's ship, but this was what it felt like to be a woman. To be a full citizen of the galaxy, entitled to the services of those enslaved and sold for their crimes against the empire. Not that this felt like a civic duty.

No, it was definitely a pleasure. Katja ground her cunt against the slave's face, but she didn't pick up on the implied order. Irritated, Katja pinched one of the nipples in front of her, digging her nails into the sensitive flesh until the slave yelped, the air she exhaled cool against Katja's wet cunt. Katja shivered at the new sensation.

"Well? Lick me clean."

The slave's tongue was practiced, at least, even if she seemed otherwise ill trained. Apparently Katja's parents had cheaped out. Maybe it was best that Katja got to train her own slave, although she'd have to look up vids on how to do so. She'd only been allowed toys to satisfy her urges. Only those old enough to use their own ships could use a slave. This was a pleasure for responsible adults like Katja. She ground her cunt down again, forcing the slave's tongue harder against her cunt, feeling the curves of her face pressed to her own flesh. She felt the slave's tongue dragging along each of her lips, then pressing into her with questing little flicks, drawing tauntingly close to her clit before repeating the process. There was an idiosyncrasy to the variation that no toy could match, the slave's imperfection somehow more pleasurable than even Katja's most expensive toys. By the time she sealed her mouth around Katja's clit and _sucked_ , Katja was already feeling close to her first orgasm.

She braced herself by grabbing the slave by the tits and holding on until her legs stopped trembling. She looked down and smiled. The slave had pissed herself at some point while servicing Katja. Katja stumbled over to her personal supplies by the shower and grabbed an egg vibrator, putting it on high and sliding it into the slave's cunt, smiling at the way she spasmed in response to the sudden sensation.

Katja straddled her face again. "If you get me to come again, before you come, I'll take it out tonight so you can sleep before I put it in again in the morning. Otherwise, it's staying in and I leave the maid droid to watch you. For every time you come, I get to punish you. I don't know how yet."

Beneath her, the slave shuddered in an orgasm, though she tried to hide it.

Katja flicked her nipple, the one still marked with half-moons from her nails. "Get licking," she ordered. "That counts as one."


End file.
